Trapped between floors
by secret soubi
Summary: What happens when Takaba finds himself trapped in an elevator with the sex hungry Asami. AkihitoxAsami


The sweet cries of a graceful young man can be heard echoing through Tokyo city streets at 1 o'clock in the morning.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!!"

Asami carried a wriggling Takaba over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs proceeding to the hotel entrance, in the usual routine.

He had knocked...barged into the sleeping boy's apartment and let him sleep…shocked him awake by slinging him over a broad shoulder. Then proceeded to place…throw him into the limo.

Now entering the hotel elevator, Asami pressed the button for the 50th floor, waits for the doors to close and finally placed Takaba down.

"I'm not your sex toy!" The infuriated boy turned round and began banging on the elevator doors.

Suddenly, the humming of the mechanism stopped and the lights went off.

"What the hell, is this an unimaginative disaster movie or a scene from a shoujo manga?" Takaba exclaimed hysterically.

"Calm down, we'll just have to wait until the power comes back on". Asami breathed leaning against the glass, lighting a cigarette, his face illuminated by the city lights.

"What? And put my ass at risk? Not happening." With that said, Takaba attempted to reach for the roof tile, jumping, but failing.

"Don't you have a pole or something I can poke this open with?"

"Yes, but your not using that". A smirk tugged at Asami's cold face. "For rescue situations anyway".

"I'm being serious"

"Why would I carry a pole around?"

"'Cause you're a thug"

Asami's eyes flashed.

"Care to repeat that, Akihito?" Asami warned, straightening up.

"Imeanyouratopyakuzaleaderoftheunderworld"

"Really? Because I could have sworn you called me a thug."

"n-no" The smaller body stammered.

"Hmm" The yakuza drew near to the boy and grinned. The two so close. Takaba felt Asami's warm breath on his lips, causing him to back up against the window, which the larger man perused. Millimetres away. Their lips brush, feeling like an eternity. Takaba closed his eyes in preparation.

Abruptly, Asami pulls back and takes a drag of his cigarette, resuming his previous position, ash dropping to the floor.

"Wha-?"

Asami chuckled, "Were you expecting me to ravish you right here? That's something only a thug would do."

Takaba, flushed and flabbergasted stood trembling on the spot.

"Something wrong?" Asami sneered, quirking an eyebrow.

Takaba shook his head and swivelled round to continue attacking the roof tile with a limper jump than before.

"You know I own this hotel and have every intention of making you pay for damages…with your body of course". Asami spoke finishing his cigarette.

At the statement, Takaba lost his balance and fell backwards, but was caught by Asami.

"But you always fall into the arms of this thug".

Asami slithered his hand down, trailing Takaba's torso and entering his pants.

"Still half hard even though I barely touched you".

"mmm". The boy moaned weak at the knees.

Takaba leaned into Asami's broad chest.

"You want me to take you now don't you? Shove my huge cock inside your quivering hole, grind and pound your sensitive spot, making you come over and over".

"Ahh-mm"

Asami stopped stroking and put his hands back in his pockets.

"But sorry only a thug would do that…if you want it, do it yourself"

The boy finally conceded defeat, dropping to his knees and unzipping the older man's trousers. Takaba slipped the semi-erect cock into his warm mouth and began using his tongue to pleasure the man…not that you could tell from his face.

Takaba, satisfied with how much Asami's erection had grown, pulled back and looked up at the yakuza.

"Well?"

"Please" The boy pleaded.

Asami sat down leaning against the wall with one arm perched across his bent knee.

"Do it yourself"

Takaba drew nearer, stripping himself of his trousers and boxers, and straddled Asami's hips.

Takaba let out a hiss of pain as he lowered himself onto the overly sized member. Already dizzy, he gripped Asami's shoulders tightly and trembled as he lifted himself up, sweat dripping down his body.

"Ahh-nngh" The boy moaned as he slammed himself down, the tip of Asami's cock ground against his prostate.

"Keep going like that and you might just restart the elevator" Asami humoured.

"Shu-t up" Takaba spat and then silenced him with a lusty kiss. Asami thrust his tongue into the others mouth.

Asami aided Takaba by gripping onto the young man's hips. Takaba's moans and sated cries filled the lift. Just as Takaba was about to climax, Asami said,

"You know I had an automatically activated intercom installed in the elevator for emergency situations like this, so the staff know what's going on inside".

"…what?" Takaba stumbled, unable to register the yakuza's words.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they enjoyed your wanton screams".

With this, Asami rammed into Takaba one last time, so both came simultaneously.

"I can't believe you, bastard" The humiliated photographer panted out.

Asami smirked then revealed, "Do you really think I would let anyone listen to my precious possession's orgasm?"

"You're such a prick"

"Don't you mean thug and you like it".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Staff announcement: The elevator that broke down 4 hours ago is now up and running. Upon inspection, the cleaning personal are needed to clean the floor…and walls. One last note, can medical staff check the customer exiting the lift with Asami-sama, as he is barely walking and suffering from extreme exhaustion.


End file.
